Hell
by Oo Livia Cullen oO
Summary: Bella is a filthy rich spoiled girl. She's disillusioned, she doesn't believe in anything and love in particular. Until she meets equally as rich and disillusioned Edward Cullen. Can love change them or will it be their mutually assured destruction? AH. BxE.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither _Twilight_ nor _Hell_.

Author's Note: First I'd like to thank my amazing beta **HappyMess** who really helped me with all of this! This is going to be a short story: maybe 4 or 5 chapters. This is all in Bella's point of view.

This story is very much based upon Lolita Pille's _Hell_. It's not mine, so please don't sue. This is All-Human and very much OOC. For those who are easily upset, don't read: it deals with sex, drugs, alcohol, abortion and all those sensitive subjects. If you review (and I hope you do), please don't tell me abortion is wrong or that abortion is murder because it pisses me off to no end. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion but I don't have to listen to yours if I don't like it, so please abstain.

**Hell**

_~ Bella ~_

_I__'__m a bitch. The kind of bitch you can__'__t stand, the kind of bitch you loathe. I__'__m such a bitch, I__'__m sure you wish I were dead. Don__'__t worry sweetheart, I wish the same to you. I__'__m the dazzling symbol of capitalism and of privileges. I don__'__t care for anything except me. I spend more time applying makeup and sunbathing than you do working in order to sustain your poor and pathetic little needs. I__'__m the pure product of the Think Pink generation, my credo: be pretty and consume. I__'__m the muse of the God Appear on whose alter I cheerfully sacrifice more money than you make in a month. _

_I__'__m a bit of the flashy side, I know. I must look like a total tart dressed in Gucci from head to toe. You think I__'__m stupid and shallow. Well, that might be true but you would be wrong to underestimate me. I__'__m very much lucid about the life I lead. My good looks are my weapons. They__'__re going to help me find a husband at least as filthy rich as daddy. I won__'__t work. I__'__ll be a trophy wife. I don__'__t care. It__'__s what I__'__ve been brought up to be. _

_I despise you. I don__'__t even see you; you__'__re not part of my world. There__'__s you and there__'__s us. _

_We live a 200mph life. We mix alcohol with weed, weed with coke and coke with ecstasy. Guys fuck hookers bareback and then cum inside their little sisters__'__ girlfriends who are anyway willing participants in orgies from dawn to dusk. We__'__re in a complete delirium of sex, drugs and money. We take Prozac like you take Tylenol and we__'__d like to commit suicide at every bank statement._

Well, right now, I don't care about all the money I'm going to spend—waste—today. All I care about is the outfit I'm going to wear to lunch with Rosalie and Alice. I've got one hour to get dressed. So much to do in so little time. Abundance is not a gift; believe me, the issue being the multiplicity of choices. All these fucking clothes and nothing to wear. I'm standing in front of my walk-in closet in a bra and a thong, a cigarette in my mouth, waiting for the inspiration to come. Without much conviction, I end up putting a light pink Chloé dress that I've already worn in Saint Tropez at Spring Break. My Prada ballet flats are in the atrium. I grab my Gucci purse from the coffee table and luckily, I've bought the very last Chanel sunglasses. Gorgeous, tanned and monogrammed, I leave my apartment the heart and the foot light.

My cell phone is ringing.

"Yeah?"

"Honey! Where are you? We've been waiting for half an hour."

It's Rose and I can hear Alice in the background talking about the last shoes she bought.

"I'm in a cab. I'm just around the corner."

"OK, hurry up! You'll never believe who's here!"

Five minutes later, I'm entering Le Flandrin. I quickly find Rosalie and Alice. As soon as I'm seated, Rose starts to lynch everyone who's in the restaurant. It's not see and be seen, it's lynch and be lynched. Everyone is talking about everyone. Just listen…

She had a nose job… Felix's dad paid his way out of jail… James bought a new girl… Kate is in Italy right now… Jane just bought a $12000 Chanel purse… I've snorted so much coke at D's party my head is still hurting… I've fucked with Alastair last night… I heard Victoria is pregnant… There's a party at Aro's place tonight… Cynthia let Ryan fuck her in the ass last night…

I'm so tired. In the cab that's taking me home, I get the feeling I've wasted my entire day. My head is aching because I smoked too much. What did I do today? I ate a _confit de canard _with roasted potatoes and six raspberry macaroons. I said hello to forty-two people today and I was introduced to six I didn't know before. You dream about our opulence, about our wealth. You dream about our fast cars, our golden lifestyle. Money, cars, expensive clothes, jewelry, fancy restaurants, houses all over the world… It's all fake. We're jaded. The truth is that we're bored out of our fucking minds because there's nothing we want anymore. We've got everything. There's no dream, no hope, no desire. The world is too small, we already went everywhere. My life is a never-ending masquerade.

The night is coming and I'm in cab heading to the latest club. Parked in front of the club, there are a multitude of cars: Ferraris, BMWs and Mercedes but my eyes are caught with a red Aston Martin with EAC-0620 on its license plate. Rose and Alice are meeting me there. I find my way through the dancing people, the smoke and the tables. Rose is drinking her third martini and Alice is happily texting away. She glances up when she sees me.

"Michael is here," she says to me with a sad smile on her face.

Michael is my dreaded ex and I hate him with the burning passion of a thousand suns. I fell for his game and he screwed me over, literally _and_ figuratively.

"Fuck him!" I answer her as she hands me her drink for a sip.

"That's the spirit honey!" Rose says as she gets up and goes to the center of the club to dance with the guy who has been eying her since she entered the club.

I say hello to a thousand people. I don't have enough fingers to count the guys I've slept with and who are here tonight. I dance a little. I drink and I drink and I drink and I occasionally go into the bathroom to snort a rail of coke. I observe people in the coke haze I'm swimming in. I start to wonder what the hell I'm doing here when I could be in my room watching re-runs of _Ally McBeal_.

Several hours later, I end up in a guy's room. The floor is covered with empty condom wrappers. I'm drained. The guy is above me thrusting in and out and all I think about is that I've got an appointment tomorrow to get an abortion.

On the way back home, I can't feel my legs and my chest is tight. Rimbaud is dead and I'm just a slut. I'm exhausted but I don't want to sleep. I don't want anything. I don't want to be alone but I don't want to see anyone.

The sun is shining as I'm leaving the hospital alone. I put on my sunglasses. My stomach hurts. Alice is waiting for me at the Plaza and I can't find a cab. I'm wearing a pair of Dolce & Gabbana jeans, a Cacharel t-shirt and grey Chuck Taylors. My sunglasses hide half of my face. I'm not crying; I just want to find a cab.

I arrive at the Plaza an hour late. Alice is at our usual table and she's reading Nabokov.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"I got an abortion"

She didn't hear or maybe she didn't listen. She puts down her book and lights up a cigarette. I need some Tylenol. The pain is killing me. I take one from my purse and I grab her glass thinking that it's orange juice. I almost choke when the bitter taste of vodka touches my tongue. Alice doesn't usually start this early in the morning. She takes off her sunglasses and her eyes are red and puffy.

"What's wrong?"

"My father, as usual."

Alice's mother killed herself when she was three and she lives alone with her Dad who is the archetype of the fifty-something womanizer, heroin shooter and CEO of one the biggest company of the country.

She starts telling me that she can't stand her dad anymore. His violent moods, the 15-year old hookers she always find in the kitchen the next morning, the never-ending party in her apartment, the heroin, the coke, the awkward silence at dinner, her dad being always gone, the scandals in the press…

I don't know what to say. Actually, I don't fucking care one bit. She carries on whining as she puffs on her Marlboro.

"He gave me money to go shopping. Again. I don't care about his fucking money! I've got a purse full already! It's not going to make me any better! I've been taking Prozac since I was 16, I need pills now to fall asleep, I go out every night, I drink, I fuck, I snort coke like I powder my nose, I go into hysterics, I cry, I scream, and all he can do is give me money, money, money, I'm sick of it…"

She's interrupted when her phone rings and she answers with a smile on her face.

"It's Jasper! He wants to see me! You don't mind if I leave, do you?"

I haven't even answered her and she's already throwing some money on the table and hailing a cab. I down the rest of her glass and decide to do some shopping.

Last night, I went out to a club. I had a few drinks, I snorted too much coke, I slept three hours and then I got an abortion, I took a drink with a depressive friend and now I'm going shopping. Today is a day like any other.

I enter the first store I see and once I'm inside, I realize it's Dior. I make my way among the clothes, the shoes, the purses, the swimsuits. I grab whatever I touch. My mind is elsewhere. I'm not going to wear half the things which hang on my arm. I buy them anyway. I exit the store not knowing where to go and I see that the sun is shining among the clouds.

I walk with my eyes open but I don't see anything. I see another store and my eyes are drawn to its window display. There's an oddly small t-shirt in the window. I couldn't even fit my arms into it. I don't understand. I stare at it and I realize that all the other clothes in the window are made in the same size. Little shoes, little t-shirts, little coats… I'm resurfacing. My breath is caught in my throat. I feel like I've been punched in the stomach and I feel like throwing up. A dreadful pain radiates in my body. A pain that no word, no action can comfort. A pain which causes bitter tears to run down my face. Tears which cry for the baby I had in my belly and who will never be born…

I pathetically sob in front of Baby Dior. I fall to the ground and I feel like I might die. I can't breathe and I cry and I cry on the ground. Then, after what feels like an eternity, someone is handing me a tissue. I glance up and through my tears; I make out a male face. He helps me get up and I feel his hand at my hip to steady me. I wipe my eyes and blow my nose. Now, I can see his face better. He's got striking green eyes framed by very thick eyelashes and bronze hair. He seems to be a little over twenty. He is gently smiling.

"Are you going to be ok?"

I nod my head and he hands me the shopping bags that I had dropped. In his other hand, there are more shopping bags. I reach out to take them.

"No," he says with a smile, "those are mine. I think I've seen you around. That's why I came to see if you were ok. Can I offer you a ride home? Or maybe I can hail a cab for you if you want to be alone."

I don't answer and I hear him calling a cab. He says a few words to the driver and hands him some money. He gently puts me in the cab and tells me to take care of myself. I look at my mysterious Samaritan and I see him getting into a red Aston Martin. I make out the license plate: EAC-0620.

**End Note**: This is going to be a very short story: there are seven chapters. I have already written the rest of this story so I will update pretty quickly. This is all in Bella's point of view.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither _Twilight_ nor _Hell_.

Author's Note: First I'd like to thank my amazing beta **HappyMess** who really helped me with all of this!

This story is very much based upon Lolita Pille's _Hell_. It's not mine, so please don't sue. This is All-Human and very much OOC. For those who are easily upset, don't read: it deals with sex, drugs, alcohol, abortion and all those sensitive subjects. If you review (and I hope you do), please don't tell me abortion is wrong or that abortion is murder because it pisses me off to no end. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion but I don't have to listen to yours if I don't like it, so please abstain.

**Hell**

_~ Bella ~_

_I haven__'__t introduced myself yet. My parents named me Isabella. Bella for short. I always hated that name. The name of a nice and well-liked girl I am not. So, I renamed myself. My name is Hell. It__'__s just fate._

_I drink too much. I party all the time. I have no real friends. I have more money that you can ever dream of having. I fuck a different guy every night. I want nothing out of life. I wait for nothing. _

_I__'__m different because I__'__m lucid. I know I__'__m as fucked up as the world I live in. What__'__s the point in hoping for change? I play my part and I play it well. _

Tonight, we dine at Maxim's and when I arrive, late as usual, everyone is at the table. Victoria is talking about the club she went to last night and the guy she blew in the bathroom.

"…then, we ran into Edward. He was here with Jasper. He is so hot! It's too bad he's completely insane." Victoria said drinking from her Bellini Martini.

"Who's Edward?" I ask as I sit down and order the lobster.

The table turns silent and everyone looks at me.

"You mean you don't know Edward Masen Cullen?" says Victoria in a superior voice. "He's the man that every girl wants and that no one will ever get."

"Why?"

"Because he's completely mad, that's why!" Alice answers. "I've heard stories from Jasper. He's done things to some girls. Unbelievable. So, he's with this girl Jessica and he tells her he can't get hard, that he needs a precise context to get a hard-on. This slut promises him to do anything he wants as long as he fucks her. He tells her he's into bondage and ties her up to the radiator. Then, he goes down to get some cigarettes and on the way, he meets Jasper who's going to Vegas."

"And?"

"And he went to Vegas. He left her there tied up to the radiator where the maid found her two days later completely naked."

I can't believe it! I love it!

We end up at a club where I drink myself into oblivion. Around 4am, Victoria and I are in the streets walking and drinking champagne when a familiar Aston Martin comes up to us. The window rolls down.

"You want a ride?" he asks and Victoria looks like she's seen a ghost but I suppose it's because she's going to puke soon.

I don't even think about it, I get into the car and we drive away at an illegal speed.

"What's your name?" he asks but I have the feeling he already knows how I am.

"My name is Hell"

"I should have guessed," he says. "My name's Edward. Cullen. Edward Cullen."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard it right the first time."

I suddenly understand Victoria's face when she saw me get into his car.

"I've got a bad reputation, haven't I?" he continues.

"If only you knew."

He doesn't say it right away. He waits for a few minutes and then turns toward me.

"You've got a bad reputation too," he says with a smirk.

"I know." Pause. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to eat."

He takes me to a little jazz club which serves food as well. _Fever_ is being covered by the orchestra which accompanies the blond singer whose velvety voice echoes in the room. He orders the salmon and a bottle of their most expensive French Champagne and I order a cheeseburger and some fries. Let's stay simple for once. I light up a cigarette and take a long drag. He does the same. We smoke the same brand. It makes me smile.

We stay silent for a long time, looking at each other, smoking our cigarettes and enjoying the sultry music.

"What do you do apart from crying in the street and getting drunk in bars?"

"Sometimes, I cry in bars as well."

He smiles at me and our food is here.

"How's Jessica doing?"

He's grinning at me and I can't help but liking him a bit more for that.

"I heard she got out of the handcuffs alright. Not that I care."

"Are you gay?"

"No" he chuckles.

"Impotent?"

"Nope."

"Do you have mommy issues?"

"You're such a bitch, aren't you?" he says smiling.

"Do I have to take that as a compliment?"

"Yeah you do. I'm a jerk. And the jerk is the alter ego of the bitch."

"How do you define a jerk?"

"A jerk is someone who's always infuriating people. I've got it down to an art. A lifestyle."

"How do you infuriate people?"

"You've got to have no shame, take nothing seriously and make fun of everything. And I like to persecute all these little cunts who think everything is owed to them just because they're pretty. I'm just making them understand that the world does not revolve around them."

He's me. He is. I feel like I'm hearing myself talk. I'm under his spell.

"You know what? We're going to play a game! It's called repeat after me."

He just smiles crookedly at me.

"I've got absolutely no game with girls apart from tying them up to the radiator."

"I've got absolutely no game with girls apart from tying them up to the radiator," he repeats after me with a chuckle.

"I want to fuck you" I say.

"I want to fuck you," he repeats, a smile on his lips and his eyes darkening.

"Really?"

"Really." he repeats and it's not a question.

"We're going to your place." I say as I down my drink in one swig.

I get up and take his hand into mine to make him get up as well and I steer him outside. We go to his car and we're driving to his place. Watching him change gears is a huge turn on and I can't wait to fuck him.

He opens the door to his apartment for me. Who knew that the guy who ties girls up can also be a gentleman?

"It's huge," I say.

He takes my jacket and takes off his. He guides me toward the bar and serves me vodka on the rocks. My cell phone rings and when I get it out of my purse to answer it, he grabs it and throws it on the couch.

He presses himself closer to me and starts to kiss my shoulder. Wet and hot kisses which make me hot and wet. He kisses my mouth, slipping his tongue in my mouth. He strokes, he dances, he flicks, he sucks and I moan. His hands caress my breasts with forceful movements; he lowers them to my hips, stroking the skin there and finally he cups my ass, kneading it firmly. He grabs my ass with more force and presses me closer to him and I feel his erection. No problem to get hard apparently. He makes me wrap my legs around his waist and carries me to the pool table on which he lays me.

"Is it true what they say about you?" I ask.

"You mean about Jessica?"

"Yeah, for starters."

"Yeah it's true. This cunt would have done anything to have me. She was willing to do everything. It doesn't work like that. And it's not like I forced her to do anything. If she could have, she would have tied herself up."

He grins and he tries to kiss me again but I push him away with a coy smile.

"I've done worse if you think this shit is funny."

"Like with Jessica's friend Lauren. I told her the same bullshit. That I could only get hard under some conditions. I asked her to go with two guys in a bathroom, and I told her that it would turn me on to watch her with some guys. She went right in for it. She never questioned me or said anything. It disgusted me so I left her there to get fucked by two guys. Are you afraid? Are you disappointed? Does it bother you?"

"No. As long as you don't do it to me."

"I think I don't have to worry about that. You drive me crazy."

He kisses me again. Deep and frenzied and I grow wet. I wrap my legs around him again and he carries me to his bedroom. We fall on the bed and I take off my shirt. He takes off his and I unbuckle his pants. His erection is still hard and I see it tent his boxers. He sees what I'm trying to do and gets out of his jeans and his boxers. He's naked and erect in front of me and I notice that his right arm is completely tattooed: from shoulder to wrist.

I put his cock to my mouth and suck the head. He moans and groans and says my name and I continue to suck him deeper in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. I stroke him with my hands and tongue and _his_ hands go in my hair and stroke it. I look at him through my lashes and I see him staring at me like he wants to eat me. I stop and start kissing his muscled stomach. I lick his navel and carry on licking higher. I suck on his nipples and on his neck.

"Bella…Bella… _Fuck_…"

"Don't call me Bella" I say as I kiss his lips and start sucking on the tip of his tongue. I buck my hips against his erection and he groans some more. Even through my jeans, the friction of his hard length against my crotch is eliciting delicious tingling sensations in me.

He rolls me under him and takes off my bra. He kisses my breasts, sucking on the nipples. The feeling alone makes my head spin. It's hot and wet and so fucking good. I want him so much. His mouth is still making me moan when his hands unzip my jeans and slip them off. He wastes no time and puts his hand in my panties.

He knows where to go and rubs my clit in circular movements. I scream and I buck my hips for more. His fingers play at my soaking wet entrance and enter me. My legs quiver and I clutch his shoulders, my nails making him bleed.

"Please, please… Fuck me. Edward, please."

His fingers gently pump in and out of me. He's making me work for it. His fingers go deep and slow and I'm going mad with want. His fingers curl perfectly inside me and hit that sweet spot every time they enter. When I start to scream, his fingers thrust hard and fast and I plead him to fuck me already.

He's kissing my neck and I feel him grinning against my skin. His hand goes to his nightstand drawer and comes out with a condom. He tears the wrapper and quickly puts it on. I grasp his length and pump him a few times before guiding him inside me.

"Oh _fuck_ God… YES!" I whimper.

"Hell, yes."

The first thrust is the better. I don't want to go slow and my hands grab his ass to press him deeper inside me. He pumps in and out of me and my screams go louder and louder. He lifts my legs on his shoulders and I groan when he goes even deeper.

"Edward… YES… FUCK… YES… So close…"

"Fuck yes. Hell… Hell… So warm, so wet for me… So fucking good…"

His thrusting becomes frenzied and I feel him getting close as well. He grips my hips harder and sucks on my tongue. He's losing control.

"Harder, Edward. Fuck me harder"

He goes in and out of harder than before, totally losing himself in me. Our skin slaps wetly together and I feel myself falling toward the edge. Edward's hand goes to my wet clit and rubs it lazily and my legs start to quiver and my walls tighten on his cock.

"FUCK… YES… YES… YES… GOD FUCK…" I chant.

I clutch his shoulders as I come hard milking his cock. He rocks into me in a few rough thrusts and he releases inside me with a growl.

He falls on me and I stroke his hair. We're sweaty and out of breath. His head is on my breasts and he lazily kisses them.

"You're so good. So fucking good" he whispers against my skin.

"You too" I say.

We stay like this for a few minutes and he rolls off of me and gets up to dispose of the condom. I'm so exhausted that I don't even hear him come back. I'm already asleep.

When I wake up, Edward is asleep. He's even more handsome when he's asleep. I take the time to study his sleeve tattoo: Japanese flowers and Japanese samurais and geishas. It's very colorful: blue, green, pink, purple, orange and red. The whole is very beautiful and quite poetic. I get up and hunt down my clothes. I lightly graze the warm skin of his shoulders with my fingers before leaving.

_I spit in the face of love. I hate its fakeness. What we commonly call love is only the comforting alibi of the union of a pervert and a slut in order to hide the awfulness of solitude. I__'__ve built up walls of cynicism. My heart is immured. Love is all that Humanity has found in order to alienate the post-coïtum depression, to justify fornication and to strengthen orgasms._

_But Edward. Edward Masen Cullen. I__'__ve got him under my skin and I hate him for it. _

I put on a pair of Gucci jeans and a navy Jean-Paul Gaultier t-shirt. I slip into my Christian Louboutin pumps and grab my Chloé handbag. I'm in a bad mood. I've lost my cell phone last night and I have no idea where I put it. I'm meeting up with Rose in five minutes.

"I know I'm late" I say as I sit down at her table.

She already ordered for me and she starts talking about the party she was at last night.

"I met this guy last night and I fucked him on the couch. You'll never guess who he is: Emmett McCarty. He's such a fucking sex god on top of being filthy rich. I think I might like him"

Rose is the only one of us who doesn't do drugs. She wants to get married and have a lot of children. Not because it's what is expected out of her but because she loves kids, believe it or not. Now she enjoys her youth: she parties, she drinks, she fucks a lot of different guys but in the end, she still believes she'll have her happy ending.

"Good for you" I answer, not really interested.

"I heard you went home with Edward Cullen last night."

"Victoria?"

"Yep! You're here so I have to assume he didn't leave you tied up to his bed."

"We fucked. It's no big deal." I shrug.

We eat and we make small talk for over an hour when Rose's phone rings.

"You're calling me, Hell" she says to me with a grin and pointing to the screen on her Blackberry.

"Hello?" she answers. "Yeah this is Rose. Aaaaah, Edward, how are you doing? I'm more than fine thank you for asking. Yeah, yeah, she's right in front of me."

She hands me the phone with a grin.

"Yeah?"

"You took off pretty fast last night." His voice is husky. "Did you leave your phone on purpose to make sure I'll call you?"

"No, you were the one who threw it on the couch if you remember correctly. I'd like to have it back."

"You had three missed calls. All from a 'Shithead'. Who is he?"

"My banker," I lie, "How do I get it back?"

"Where are you?"

"At Chandelle having lunch with Rose."

"I'm coming to get you."

Ten minutes later, Edward gets out of his car to open the door for me. I climb in and turn on the radio to fill up the silence.

"What do you want to do?" he asks me.

"I want my cell phone back."

He digs into the pockets of his Diesel jeans and he hands me my phone.

"Now, what do you want to do?" he reiterates.

"I don't know."

The rest of the ride is spent in silence but the sexual tension could be cut with a knife. I notice he's brought me back to his place. When I enter his apartment, it seems bigger than last night. He helps me get out of my Gautier jacket and guide me toward his room.

I never noticed that he's got a huge flat screen in front of his bed. He turns me towards him and kisses me. It's slow and deep and his hands encircle my waist to press me against him. I fist my hands into his hair and pull hard on it. He groans in my mouth and strokes my tongue with his in a more aggressive way.

"Let's watch a movie" he says after pulling out of the kiss.

He puts a DVD into the player and snuggles against me on his bed. His arm is around my shoulder and he gently strokes my arm, my head is in the crook of his neck and my hand is on his thigh caressing him through the fabric.

We spend the afternoon and the whole night watching movies and talking. About our favorite books, our favorite bands, our favorites restaurants in Paris, in New York, in San Francisco. We agree on most things. We make out and we fuck and I feel like I'm living in another world. A world in which a bitch and a jerk might be falling in love.

**End Note**: Hey people! First, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, it really meant a lot to me. I've haven't replied to everyone yet but I will by the time I post the next chapter! I also would like to thank the 22 people who favorited this story and the 49 who put it on their story alert! I'm simply amazed! This is great! I won't update until Tuesday because I'm going to Manchester for the weekend and that means no internet. Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither _Twilight_ nor _Hell_.

Author's Note: First I'd like to thank my amazing beta **HappyMess** who really helped me with all of this!

This story is very much based upon Lolita Pille's _Hell_. It's not mine, so please don't sue. This is All-Human and very much OOC. For those who are easily upset, don't read: it deals with sex, drugs, alcohol, abortion and all those sensitive subjects. If you review (and I hope you do), please don't tell me abortion is wrong or that abortion is murder because it pisses me off to no end. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion but I don't have to listen to yours if I don't like it, so please abstain.

**Hell**

_~ Bella ~_

"I love sushi" I say as I try to eat it with the chopsticks.

"I can see that" he says with a grin. "You've eaten half of mine already."

"I really like those uni thingies better than my tuna ones." I answer as I steal from his plate again.

"You can have them all if you want," he says as he pushes his plate on my side of the table.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

I want to say that I love him. But I can't. I don't even know I'm sure what it means to be in love.

"Where are you taking me for dessert?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Where do you wanna go, babe?"

"I want to go back to your place."

I smile and he smiles at me.

Twenty minutes later, I'm naked on the bed, my thighs are spread and Edward's head is in between them. His warm breath on my wetness has me quivering. He's teasing me. I can feel the grin on his mouth as he French kisses my pussy. He licks and laps at me. He starts with my clit, flicking it wetly with a pointed tongue and after a few minutes of this treatment, he goes a little lower and licks my outer lips. He's gentle and careful and I scream his name over and over. The pleasure is just too much. I feel his tongue playing at my entrance and he thrusts it inside, wiggling it and I almost die.

My fingers are clutching his hair tightly but he doesn't complain.

"FUCK YES… YEAH… YEAH… Edward…YES" I hear myself repeating.

"What do you want, baby?" he whispers against my clit. "Tell me and it's yours."

"I want you." I cry out as he sucks hard on my clit. "I want your fingers inside me. Please, please, please… YES… FUCK… "

Edward's fingers are shoved hard into me and curl upward toward my sweet spot. He pumps them frantically inside of me and he sucks hard on my clit at the same time and I feel myself falling off the edge with a scream.

I'm sweaty and sticky and I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. He laps at me some more, humming contentedly and I close my legs almost automatically because it's just too intense down there. He gets the idea and comes up to lie next to me, licking his fingers clean. He has a cat-that-licked-the-cream grin on his beautiful face.

"You liked that, didn't you?" he says with a conceited grin.

"You know you're a godlike creature, don't brag" I say as I run my fingers in his hair.

Edward is still wearing his jeans. They're Versace and they look gorgeous on him, hugging his perfect ass tightly. His shirt if off and I have all the time in the world to admire his ink. He moves to lie above me and starts kissing me feverishly. He's sucking on my tongue and he's biting my lower lip and I know he wants it hard and rough. His hands grab my breasts and knead them roughly, tweaking and pinching my nipple. I can't help moaning loudly and that only fuels him on.

"Get on all fours!" he commands as he unzips his jeans. I almost want to tell him not to order me around like I'm his fucking maid but I want his cock too much to say anything but 'yes', 'fuck' and 'harder'.

I get in position on the bed and I feel him behind me. I hear him groan and he grips my hips tightly before sliding lower and lower and grasping my ass strongly.

"Hell, you've got the best ass I've seen" he whispers in that honeyed voice of his as he rubs his hard cock in between my cheeks. "I can't wait to fuck your ass, baby! I bet you'll love it!"

I get wetter by the second and I hear him tearing the condom wrapper and putting it on himself before he finally pushes into me in one hard stroke. I arch back into him and he grabs on both sides of my hips as he pounds into me over and over.

"Harder… FUCK! YES…YES…YES…HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER" I yell. My insides feel like they're on fire; it borders on pain. He's _literally_ fucking me into oblivion.

"You're so wet, Hell. So, so, wet. And so tight like this. Arch your back more for me, baby!" he groans.

I curve my back more as he holds me, grasping my breasts, caressing them.

"YES… Edward…Edward…Edward…Edward…FUCK YES! MORE! Rub my clit, please!"

Edward lets go of one of my breast and puts his fingers in my mouth for me to suck on. After he deems they're sufficiently coated with my saliva, his hand goes down to where we're joined and he starts to circle my clit in frenzy.

Both his fingers rubbing on my clit and his cock are driving me through the roof. He thrusts deeper into me and I explode around him. My body feels like butter and I fall down to my elbows, letting my head rest on my hands. Edward groans and grunts throatily as he slams into me hard. He clutches my breasts hard as he cums in one last powerful stroke.

He rolls to his side and disposes messily of the condom, missing the garbage can.

"You're amazing." He says as he nuzzles my neck.

"Am I?" I say with a smug smile.

"Yeah." he answers as he plants little kisses on the column of my neck. "When I saw you crying your heart out on the street, I couldn't help but thinking you were beautiful in your sadness."

"I got an abortion," I say, I don't know why. "The day we met, I just got an abortion, that's why I was bawling my eyes out."

"Your eyes… They haunted me that day. I found some of myself in you. You're a tormented soul, Hell… You fascinate me."

"Do you love me?" I ask with a courage I didn't even know I possessed.

"I want to," he answers looking right at me, "but I don't know if I do."

"I don't get why you love that movie so much, it's boring!" I say motioning to the screen.

We're watching Casablanca which is Edward's all time favorite movies. I don't get why. It's a chick flick. I would have figured Edward as more of a Godfather kind of guy.

"Hold your tongue, woman!" he protests, "This movie is epic! You cannot _not_ like Casablanca, Bella! You just can't!"

"I thought you didn't believe in love," I say "and don't call me Bella for fuck's sake!"

"I want to believe in love… I really do" he says with a sad smile.

I don't respond and I stay silent for the rest of the movie.

"Do you want to get married?" I ask as the credits roll in, "Do you want kids?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Rose Hale wants kids. She wants a dream wedding and a perfect life. Do you think she's stupid?"

He sighs.

"I don't think anything about Rose Hale. I don't want kids. I wouldn't mind getting married but I don't want kids."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Is that why you got an abortion? Because you don't want kids?"

"Don't judge me!"

"I'm not," he says, sounding sincere, "I'm just asking."

"I don't think a kid would want someone like me as its mother. I would screw up any kids I might have. What's the point? So they can end up like me? Snorting coke at parties, drinking themselves into oblivion, fucking random strangers? I don't think so…"

"You know, everyone told me the wildest things about you. They said you were insane, that you were just a shallow, stupid cunt. But really, you're just lucid and they don't like that. You're like the mirror of all the things that are fucked up in their lives. And you don't apologize. I like that."

"I want to suck your cock, Edward."

He chuckles throatily and he unzips his jeans. He gets rid of his boxers too and sits on the edge of the bed. I kneel in front of him and I take his semi-hard cock in my hand. I give it a few pumps before licking my palm and stroking it more vigorously. His hand goes in my hair and he gently strokes my hair. Without taking my eyes of his, I lick the tip of his cock and then I ran my tongue over the whole shaft. He groans and his dick twitches under my lips.

I take him in my mouth and start sucking him. Just the head at first and then deeper and deeper until he's deep into my throat. I do my best to relax and I let him guide my head on his cock as he fucks my mouth. I alternate deep throating him and stroking him with my hand. I suck him tight into my mouth and after a while, I feel his hands tighten in my hair and he groans louder. I grasp his ass and push him deeper into my mouth as he climaxes, shaking, grunting and sweating. I swallow like the good cocksucker that I am and Edward is looking at me with a saucy grin on his face, sated.

"I need a cigarette now," he says as he searches for his Marlboro.

He offers me one and lights it for me. We smoke our cigarettes in silence and after a while he gets up to change the DVD.

"You didn't like Casablanca. Maybe you'll appreciate The Big Sleep a bit more."

I smile and he smiles and he comes back to bed with me, his head lying on my breasts.

We're on a shopping spree. We've already covered clothes and shoes and purses and I insisted that we go to Barnes & Noble. After all, Edward dragged me to the record store and spent more than one hour praising the Rolling Stones over the Beatles so I deserve to have a little library time to myself.

"You really need to read some Ginsberg and some Kerouac, Edward" I say as I skim through the books on the shelf of the library.

"I'm more of a James Joyce, Fitzgerald and Faulkner kind of guy" he says as his arms encircle my waist and his head nuzzles the crook of my neck.

"It's not mutually exclusive. You really should read them. Ginsberg and Kerouac are geniuses! They'll make you see life in a different perspective." I argue and it falls into deaf ears because Edward is now licking the skin of my neck in a very sexual manner.

"I like how I see life just fine, baby" he whispers as he turns me toward him.

"I'm sure you'll like them."

"Hell…" he weakly complains as he puts his lips to mine, gently kissing me.

"Come on! Just buy the fucking books, Edward! You've made me watch fucking Casablanca!"

"Don't speak a word against Casablanca and you're gonna get it sweetheart!" he smirks at me.

"Fine… go buy your stupid Faulkner books" I say, sulking and turn my back to him.

He sighs and he grips my elbow, making me face him.

"Would it please you if I read the books?"

"Yes, it really would!"

He smiles at me and puts my arms around his neck before enlacing my waist.

"I'll read them. For you." He says before plunging his tongue in my mouth.

His tongue meets mine passionately and we start kissing enthusiastically. His hands cup my ass and he presses me closer to his body. I moan against his lips and the sound is muffled by our dancing tongues. We stay kissing like this in the middle of the library until finally one of the salesperson comes to find us and politely asks us to stop. Edward stops kissing me for a minute and takes out a few crumpled $100 bills from his pocket and he throws them at the face of the guy.

"Are we good?" Edward's voice is lethal.

The guy seems stunned for a moment but he picks them up and he finally leaves.

"Fuck the books, let's go home." I say as I lace my fingers with his and steer him toward the exit.

"I'll get them on Amazon," he says with a smug smile.

"Edward?"

"Yeah baby?"

I love you. My heart is always beating so fast when we're together. You bring me peace. I don't want to snort coke or fuck other guys when I'm with you. You make everything go away. There's just you. I love you. And it hurts. So much.

"How about you buy me dinner before we fuck?"

"Whatever you want, baby," he says as cups my cheek and presses his mouth on mine in a wet kiss. "Whatever you want."

**End Note**: Hello everyone! I've just came back from the airport and I'm so tired I can't think! The English do know how to party! Anyway, again, I want to thank all of you who read and review my story! So far, everybody have been super nice with me! I haven't replied to your reviews but I will, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own neither _Twilight_ nor _Hell_.

Author's Note: First I'd like to thank my amazing beta **HappyMess** who really helped me with all of this!

This story is very much based upon Lolita Pille's _Hell_. It's not mine, so please don't sue. This is All-Human and very much OOC. For those who are easily upset, don't read: it deals with sex, drugs, alcohol, abortion and all those sensitive subjects. If you review (and I hope you do), please don't tell me abortion is wrong or that abortion is murder because it pisses me off to no end. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion but I don't have to listen to yours if I don't like it, so please abstain.

**Hell**

_~ Bella ~_

Bliss. What is to say about bliss? Nothing. Because I might fall into clichés. I'm not going to go in depth about all the things we talk about after sex or the way he gently puts a lock of hair behind my ear or the lovely roughness of his cheek against my breasts or the gentle way he looks deep into my eyes.

See. Very cliché. You're stupid when you're in love. Six months of total bliss. Six months of a shared bliss. Disjointed memories and the tingly feeling I get in my stomach when I talk about them. Edward is all that matters. He's everything and anything and he's mine.

Our legs intertwined… a whiff of perfume… a lullaby on a piano…spring then summer…his voice which drives me mad with desire… the darkness in our bedroom when I sleep in his arms…the fever which stirs us… the heated discussions and our never-ending embraces…the desire which arises just after being sated…the outside world forgotten…just him…just me… us…my naked legs up in the air…the climaxes…his hungry mouth on my neck…his lusty eyes on my body…lighting up a cigarette that we'll share together…never wanting more out of life than this…our exhausted bodies laying next to each other… his hands playing with my hair…my fingers dancing along his spine…

I watch him sleep. He's childlike when he's sleeping. I loathed love without even knowing what it was. I didn't account for Edward's existence. He's me and I'm him. One soul in two bodies. I love him and I hope he loves me too. For six months, I haven't gone out: no parties, no club, no coke, no alcohol. Just Edward. We live of off water, sex and Marlboro and it is enough.

From the tip of my fingers, I stroke his cheek. We're naked under the sheets and I'm dying to light up a cigarette but I know Edward hates it when I smoke in bed. Apparently, I get ashes everywhere. Instead, I press my lips gently on his. Once. Twice. Thrice. I lick his lips with my tongue. He's not going to wake up yet. I roll over and I snuggle into his warm body and I put his arm around me and his hand on my breast.

Ten minutes later, his hand is groping me. His fingers are playing with my nipples until they harden and when they do, his hand starts to move south slow and lazy, stroking as much skin as possible until he reaches the wet place between my thighs.

"I know you're awake, baby" he whispers in my ear.

"I'm sad, Edward" I whisper back.

He tries to roll me so I face him but I can't say what I want to say if I look into his eyes.

"What are you sad about?" he asks as he starts stroking my clit in lazy circles.

"We live a meaningless life, Edward. We eat, we fuck, and we go out. Again and again and again. Today is the just the pointless repetition of yesterday: we eat at another restaurant, we sleep better or worse than the previous night, we fuck someone else, we go out elsewhere. But it's all the same. It's pointless, it's meaningless and it's stupid. We live a stupid life. We have everything but we always want more. More money, more drugs, more medication, more love, more sex. Whether we like it or not, we always want more. We always wait for something. And if we did not, we would just pull the trigger, swallow the whole bottle of pill or slit our wrists. We live a vile life."

There is just silence.

"Bella…" he says.

"Don't call me Bella! We try to distract ourselves. We try to entertain ourselves in every way possible and imaginable. We seek love, we think we've found it and then it's over. We play Russian roulette with our life to convince ourselves that we control it. We drive too fast and we nearly have an accident. We snort too much coke and we nearly overdose. And our parents don't care one bit. They hate us. They just gave up. They're never here anyway. And we hate them because they give us so much and so little at the same time. We don't know what really matter anymore. There's no limit anymore. We have a MasterCard instead of a brain, a Hoover instead of a nose and nothing where the heart should be. We go to clubs more than we go to class. We've got more houses than true friends. In our brand new Blackberry's, we've got 500 contacts that we never call. And we can't complain. Because we got everything we need to be happy. But we're not. Not really. We're supposed to be the lucky ones. We're slowly dying in our big and luxurious apartments with coke and Prozac in our veins. We're dying with a smile on our face because it's just the way we should be dying."

He doesn't say anything. He just holds me tighter and tighter.

"I'm sad, Edward."

He kisses my shoulders over and over. He kisses my back. He kisses my neck and he caresses my stomach. My eyes are watering and I just can't hold it in anymore. The tears come and I can't stop them. It's just too much. I've lived too much. I've done too many things. I've been alone too much. I can't stand it anymore.

When Edward kisses me, when he holds me tight against me, when he dries my tears; he kills my distress. Edward is stroking my hair and I feel him rolling me under him. He kisses my wet cheeks, he kisses my puffy eyes and he kisses my greedy lips. I don't cry anymore, not really. I spread my thighs and his erection is nestled against my wetness. His tongue strokes mine and his sex enters me in one stroke. He pumps in and out and I cry out for more: more of him, more of his sex, more skin, more kisses. And when he climaxes inside me and I feel his semen dripping out, I feel like there's a glimmer of hope inside my chest.

**End Note**:


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own neither _Twilight_ nor _Hell_.

Author's Note: First I'd like to thank my amazing beta **HappyMess** who really helped me with all of this!

This story is very much based upon Lolita Pille's _Hell_. It's not mine, so please don't sue. This is All-Human and very much OOC. For those who are easily upset, don't read: it deals with sex, drugs, alcohol, abortion and all those sensitive subjects. If you review (and I hope you do), please don't tell me abortion is wrong or that abortion is murder because it pisses me off to no end. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion but I don't have to listen to yours if I don't like it, so please abstain.

**Hell**

_~ Bella ~_

"Why are we eating here again?" I ask him.

"Because you love Japanese and I love this place."

"I don't want to be here. I want to go home."

"Come on, Hell. We hardly get out of my apartment." He says with a smirk.

"And this is bad why?" I say playfully.

"I wanted to go out for once," Edward shrugs.

As I'm about to speak again, a tall girl approaches him from behind. Her hair is wild and curly and it's dyed platinum. She looks like a tramp.

"Edward!" she shrieks, "It's nice to see you!"

"Jessica" he nods.

I'm simply astounded. This is the Jessica who Edward tied to the radiator? And she greets him like this? Is she stupid or something?

"How are you?" he asks and I hope it's because he wants to be polite.

"I'm great! The handcuffs hardly left any marks see?" she replies as she puts her wrists under his nose for inspection.

"Good for you."

I clear my throat loudly. What am I? A fucking ghost?

"I'm sorry" Edward finally catches on "Jessica, this is Hell, Hell, this is Jessica."

I throw a fake smile her way.

"Yeah, I heard about you two. I didn't want to believe it but I guess it's true."

"Yeah, well…" he simply says.

"Well, have a good night, I guess" she finally says before leaving.

There are a few minutes of silence. Uncomfortable silence.

"I want to get out here! Now!" I say a little louder than I meant to.

"We just got here! Hell, come on!" Edward says as he grabs my hand to refrain me from leaving. "Don't be jealous!"

"I'm not fucking jealous of that bitch! I want to go home! Now!" I almost yell.

"Hell, please don't make a scene" he pleads.

"Don't tell me what to do! Fuck you!"

I get up and storm out of the place. I need some air. I sit on the curb outside of the restaurant and I light a cigarette. He didn't follow me out.

When I finally re-enter the restaurant ten minutes later, Edward is still seating at the same table and he's tugging and pulling at his hair.

"Hell…" he speaks softly as he sees me coming.

"I need to go to the bathroom" is the only thing I say to him.

When I enter the bathroom, I see Victoria is inside. She's snorting a rail of coke.

"Hell! It's been a long time!" she hugs me tightly "Edward and you seemed to have a fight! You want some?" She points to the white powder, "It'll make everything go away."

I'm about to say no. It's been eight months since I've done any drugs. Before tonight, I didn't even want to start snorting coke again…

"Sure" I end up saying.

Victoria hands me the $100 dollar bill she uses and the small mirror on which the white lines are drawn.

I snort one line.

Two lines.

Three lines.

My nose is bleeding and I wipe it the best I can.

I hate myself.

The coke is making my nose and my head hurt for a moment but then it's like I'm in Heaven. I just feel good.

When I get back to Edward, he's not alone. There's a statuesque strawberry blonde woman seating in my chair.

"Hi!" I say to her. "I'm Hell, I'm Edward's fuck buddy! And you are?"

"I'm sorry I sat in your chair. I hadn't seen Edward in such a long time. Our parents are longtime friends! I'm Tanya," she says in a sweet voice.

"Tanya is in Harvard working on her PhD, you know, and after, she's going to medical school." Edward informs me.

"How fascinating" my voice is laced with sarcasm.

There's an awkward pause but she doesn't make a move to get up.

"If you like my chair so much, you can stay, I'm out of here anyway!" I barely have the time to collect my purse that Edward is seizing my arm.

"Instead of playing the scorned woman, can you tell me what the hell you were doing in the bathroom for twenty minutes?" he starts to get angry.

"What do you think I did? I powdered my nose!"

"I'm going to go now. It's was nice seeing you again, Edward" Tanya kisses his cheek goodbye.

"Yeah, fuck off Barbie" I snarl as I push her out the way.

"Hey!" Edward roars "You don't talk to her like that! Apologize to her!"

"Excuse me? Fuck you Edward! Fuck you!"

"I'll call you later, Tanya, and I'm sorry." He says.

"It's okay." Tanya's voice is almost sad and finally she leaves.

"Stop apologizing. You're pathetic" I sneer.

"Tanya is a nice girl! She's brilliant and she deserves some respect!"

"If she's so fantastic, maybe you should date her and not me! She's the perfect girl! You two could get married and she could be the mother of your children! You're disgusting!"

"What the hell are you doing here then?" He shouts, "If I disgust you! What are you doing here with me?"

"I'm finishing my drink."

"Finish your fucking drink and then we'll go home and settle this!"

"You go home. I'm going out!"

"I don't fucking think so!"

"You don't tell me what to do! If I want to go out, I go out! With or without you! And tonight I'd rather be without you! Go home and watch your lame DVDS! I've got better things to do!"

I take my purse, my Blackberry and I get the hell out of here. I hear Edward yelling at me to come back but I don't listen. I get into a cab and I give James's address, he always throws the best parties.

There's alcohol and coke. The music is loud. I feel like I'm in my old life. I feel like I'm in a nightmare.

I drink. I drink. I drink. I drink.

Until there's no thought left in my head. Until nothing is clear anymore.

I don't want to wake up. Ever.

When I next become conscious of what is happening, Edward is holding my hair and I'm puking my guts out in the toilet. I recognize his bathroom, we're at his place. An instant later, he helps me to his bed and he undresses me slowly but there's nothing sexual about it.

"I disgust you, don't I?" I ask feebly.

"Nothing disgust me, baby."

I'm in my panties and Edward is dressing me with one his button-down. He lays me down on his bed and covers me with a blanket.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he lightly kisses my forehead and then my temple, then my cheek and finally my lips.

"I'm sleepy, Edward."

"I know, baby, I know. Get some rest."

"Stay with me, please."

I feel him getting in bed next to me and I snuggle against him, his hand resting on my stomach.

The next day, I wake up and I'm all alone in bed. I get myself a coffee and I light a Marlboro and I wait for him to come back. Thirty minutes later, I hear the key in the lock.

"Hi, baby" his voice is flat and cold.

"Where were you?"

"I went out to think."

"You okay? Head doesn't hurt too much?"

"Less than yours I reckon."

"How would you know?"

"I put you to bed."

"I know, I remember. Do you want me to thank you?"

"It's not necessary."

"It's not going to work, Edward."

"What isn't?"

"Us. Or whatever this is. I can't keep dragging you down with me and you can't save me."

"Hell…"

"It's not going to work, Edward. You know it. I'm not good for you and you're no good for me."

"Hell, please…"

"For all that's worth, it was nice. It was nice to believe it was real."

I take my clothes and I go to the bathroom to dress myself. When I leave the room, I hear Edward playing on his piano. It makes me sad but what else am I going to do? I'm a bitch… I need to play my part and to play it well.

**End Note**: Apparently, not many of you liked last chapter but hey, you can't please everyone! I want to thank the 107 persons who put me on alert. I wouln't mind more reviews but I'm not complaining. The fact that people are reading me is still amazing! One more chapter and this is it!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own neither _Twilight_ nor _Hell_.

Author's Note: First I'd like to thank my amazing beta **HappyMess** who really helped me with all of this!

This story is very much based upon Lolita Pille's _Hell_. It's not mine, so please don't sue. This is All-Human and very much OOC. For those who are easily upset, don't read: it deals with sex, drugs, alcohol, abortion and all those sensitive subjects. If you review (and I hope you do), please don't tell me abortion is wrong or that abortion is murder because it pisses me off to no end. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion but I don't have to listen to yours if I don't like it, so please abstain.

**Hell**

_~ Bella ~_

It's been three months. Edward still calls me every day. I don't answer even though I'd like to hear his voice. I drink, I party, I smoke and I fuck a lot of guys. I've had another abortion. I've had another breakdown. Life as I know it. My dad made another billion; he bought me a new house in the south of France. My life is empty, it's meaningless.

My apartment is full of pretty things. I've got all the high tech brand new things. I'm almost as rich as Bill Gates. I've got houses all over the world and at least fifty cars. I've got five-hundred pairs of shoes. I'm drop dead gorgeous. I've got everything working for me. And in the end, it doesn't mean anything…

One afternoon, I'm getting my legs waxed and I finally find the courage to listen to the voicemail Edward left me one week ago.

_Yeah, Hell, it__'__s me. Edward. I found your Tiffany necklace. You know the white gold one with diamonds. The one you always wear with your black Chanel dress. Anyway, I know it__'__s your favorite so I__'__d like to give it back to you. Take care. _

I sigh. I really like that necklace but it's not the real reason I'm going to say yes. I text him that I'm going to be at Fleur de Lys at 3pm and that he'll find me there.

I decide to wear my favorite black and silver Jean Paul Gaultier dress with my favorite Gucci peep toe stilettos. For the first time in my life, I arrive thirty minutes early. I order a Perrier while I'm waiting and I start to read _As I Lay Dying_. It seems to sum up perfectly the last three months of my life.

I see him arrive twenty minutes later in his dark faded Diesel jeans, a red-striped t-shirt and his favorite battered dark green Chucks. He has his Ray Bans on even though there's no sun outside. He's just perfect. He sees me and come to sit at my table.

"I'm happy to see you," he says as he kisses both my cheeks hello.

"Yeah, me too." I say with a small smile.

"You look good too," he remarks as he removes his sunglasses and orders two glasses of Château d'Yquem. It's their most expensive white wine on the list and it's my favorite. It's ought to be: it's $1000 a bottle.

"Yeah, it's my new no-coke diet, it's doing wonders" I half-joke.

"I'm glad you gave up that shit."

"It wasn't hard. I never was a real addict. I just… I just wanted to get away."

He fumbles in his pocket for one moment and he slides a necklace toward me.

"I know how much you love it."

"It's only my favorite because you gave it to me" I say as I put it around my neck "In any case, I'm glad to have it back."

"What have you been up to?" he finally asks after a moment.

"Nothing as usual. What about you?"

"I finally finished Ginsberg and Kerouac;" he takes a sip of my wine "you were right, it changed my life."

"I told you you'd like it."

"I missed the hell out of you, Hell."

I laugh. Puns with my name are just too easy.

My hand is resting on the table and he covers it with his. My heart starts exploding in my chest and I feel like I can't breathe. There are just too many memories in my heart.

"I heard you got together with Tanya. You'll have your perfect life."

From the tip of his fingers, he starts so draw imaginary patterns on the back of my hand. It makes me shiver.

"My parents wanted me to but I never did." He confesses "She's not the girl I'm obsessed with."

"Edward…"

I don't how or why but in only a matter of minutes, we find ourselves back at his apartment. Nothing has changed. His bedroom still looks the same. I'm looking out the window, lighting a Marlboro when I feel his arms go around my waist and his head burrow in my hair.

His hand searches for my hand as he reaches for my cigarette. He takes a long drag before exhaling the smoke to the ceiling. I never noticed how sexy he is when he smokes. I lean back into him and his arm around me tightens as we continue to share my cigarette until there's only the filter left. Each time I put the Marlboro to my mouth, I taste him on it. It drives me crazy.

Slowly, Edward takes the cigarette butt from my hand and disposes of it in an ashtray that is lying around. His hands are running and pulling and tugging at his hair. I know he's nervous. I know he's scared. I am too.

"What are we doing?" he asks me as he lights a new cigarette and helps himself to a glass of Scotch.

"I don't know." I say finally sitting down on the loveseat which thrones in the middle of his enormous bedroom.

"Do you want me?" he asks as he sits down next to me.

"Yeah, I want you," I pause, "I just don't know if it's going somewhere."

"Like you ever cared about that before!" He sneers

"I never cared about anything before."

"Are we going to fuck now?"

Edward is striping me naked with his eyes. I feel myself getting lightheaded and hot at the same time. But maybe it's just the smoke and the bottle of wine we drank.

"Is that what you want?"

"I always want to fuck you, you know that." He asserts with a half-shrug.

I start to open my mouth to reply something witty but Edward starts to attack me with his lips. His tongue slips into my awaiting mouth and caresses mine with brutal and feverish strokes. Edward's hands are grasping my ass tightly and he presses me closer and closer until I'm finally straddling him.

I'm only wearing a dress and some panties and I feel his crotch directly pressing against me and I can't help but wiggling a little to get some much-needed friction. I moan and I pant loudly in his mouth and he gets more excited; I feel him getting hard underneath me. I hear him groan when my hands slide under his shirt to brush against his stomach then his pectorals. He grunts when my perfectly manicured nails scrape his nipples.

"You're driving me mad, babe!" he groans in between hot and heavy kisses. I pull my lips away from his and start to kiss and nibble his neck until I reach his ear. I lick his earlobe wetly and in response one of his hands gets tangled in my hair, trying to press my mouth closer.

"You're making me so wet, Edward. Take off my dress!" I whisper hotly as my teeth lightly graze his earlobe.

His hands trail on my legs before stopping on my thighs to gather the hem of my dress. Edward does as he is asked and he takes the expensive piece of cloth of off me. I'm not wearing a bra and my nipples are hardening into peaks under his eyes. I see his eyes zeroing on them appreciatively before he sucks them into his mouth.

His tongue is wet and hot and is doing wonders on my sensitive breasts. I moan loudly and I grab his hair and bury his gorgeous bronze head into my chest. While he's still sucking and squeezing my breasts, I reach to unbuckle his Gucci belt and unzip his jeans. Edward stops kissing me for a moment to get rid of his jeans and his boxers.

He's finally naked and he pulls me onto him. I feel him hot and hard against the wet silk of my panties and he starts to rub his cock against the soft material.

"This feels amazing!" He moans "I love how your panties feel against my cock! Move your hips, baby!"

I start to ground up and down against his erection trying to get his cock as much contact with silk as possible. He clutches my ass to guide my movements on his sex and the material starts to get wetter with both our arousals. His hard cock is rubbing my clit with each rough grind and I press my pussy more forcefully against his crotch to get much more friction.

"Take off your panties!" He orders in a grunt.

I get out of them with as much grace as I can manage and sit back down on him. I resume grounding on top of him and the skin on skin contact feels heavenly. His cock is sliding with ease against my slit and up against my clit. His cock is slightly leaking with precum and I feel my juices coat his entire shaft.

"Do you have a condom?" I ask as I put my hand around his base and squeeze tight.

"They're in the bathroom but I don't wanna get up," he groans as I pump him slowly, "are you clean?"

"Yeah, I am." I pant.

"You sure?"

"Trust me, I'm clean." I assure him.

"Ok baby, I trust you."

I guide his cock to the entrance of my pussy and I impale myself roughly on him. His hips meet mine with a tremendous force and I feel him going deeply inside of me. I bounce up and down on his cock slowly and languorously and I watch him. His face is twisted from pleasure and I can tell he wants me go faster and I enjoy riding him nice and slow, building up to our climaxes lazily. Edward's hips buck up against every thrust I make and I can feel him getting closer.

I'm hot everywhere and I'm so wet I feel like I'm dripping all over him. I'm pretty sure I'm screaming my head off and I can hear him grunt and groan each time he sees his cocks entering me completely. My walls start to spasm and I know I'm going to come soon. I decide to put us both out of this slow torture and I start slam myself harder onto him. I can feel him twitching inside of me and he grabs my ass to thrust deeper into me. With his cock so deep inside me, he's hitting my G-spot over and over again as I ride him erratically. We lost our initial rhythm and our thrusts are feverishly uncoordinated: we just want to come as fast as possible.

My heart is exploding, my throat is hoarse, my whole body is shivering and my legs feel like I'm having a seizure. I slam myself hard onto his cock repeatedly and then the light explodes behind my eyes. I'm yelling his name over and over again and I clutch his shoulders tightly as every muscle inside of me tightens. I shudder on top of him for what seems like an eternity as I ride the waves of my orgasm before my body kind of goes limp. Edward has to steady me encircling his arms around my waist as he thrusts roughly once, twice, thrice inside of me before he releases with a final roar.

Edward uses his remaining strength to carry me to his bed with him still inside of me and I fall floppily on top of him. My ear is pressed against his hammering heart. We're both sweaty and out of breath. His hands are stroking my back and my ass. I'm over sensitive right now and I feel like I could be having another orgasm just from his touch.

We stay a few minutes in total silence before he finally speaks.

"Why did you leave me?" he murmurs.

"To save you."

"You've done a hell of a job!" Edward says with a chuckle as he kisses my hair, "I almost died."

"We were going to die if I hadn't left you, you know that."

"Do you love me?" He asks in a soft voice.

"Do you?" I ask him back.

"I asked you first" he says with a smile.

"You know I do, Edward."

"No, I don't. I need to hear you say it."

"I love you, Edward."

Finally. There, I said it. I just hope he loves me back.

"I love you so much it hurts, Edward." I go on, "I can't breathe when you're not there and I feel like I'm drowning. And when I'm around you, my heart beats really fast and I feel like I might have a heart attack. I love so much I feel like I might die every time you kiss me, every time you touch me. I love you, Edward. I love so much it's toxic."

"I love you too, Hell." He sighs, "So much."

"We can't stay here, Edward, it's going to kill us in the end. We have to get away. You need to take me away from here. Please!"

"I'll do anything you want me to, baby." He says "Where are we going?"

"My dad just bought me a house in the south of France. That's where we're going." I answer "We're going to read Sartre and Camus and Vian and Rimbaud. We're going to drink wine and walk along the beach. We're going to be happy for once, Edward."

"Whatever you want, Bella, whatever you want."

_My name is Bella. Bella Swan. But Edward calls me Hell. _

_My name is Edward. Edward Masen Cullen and it__'__s just another day in paradise with Hell. _

**THE END**

**End Note**: So, this is it. The end. I hope everyone enjoyed the way I chose to end this story. The novel's ending is really different from mine but I hope you still like it. I'm an optimistic at heart when it comes to Edward and Bella and it didn't even cross my mind to not make this a happy end. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed me! I really appreciate it!

Yeah, also, Speaksick sent me a review and I couldn't reply to it because it was anonymous but I'll quickly reply here: I'm very much confused. The Plaza is actually a bar/restaurant in France and I simply took the name and transposed it to the United States. Apparently, the Plaza is some sort of hotel for you however it's most definitely not in my story. In my story, the Plaza is only a bar/restaurant in which Bella and Alice meet. That's all. In any case, I thank you for the review!


End file.
